Tormentas de Furacões
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: Coleção de One-Shots centrados nos sentimentos da Hinata ::
1. Aberração

- • -

_A brisa batia_

_Fria e cortante_

_Corria a noite_

_Com cores cintilantes_

_Fazia meu mundo girar_

_Rodar sem parar_

_Socorro, não consigo me encontrar_

_Quando tudo ao meu redor_

_Resolveu desmoronar _

_Uma epifanía giratória_

_Me fez acordar_

_Parava tudo_

_Contra o mundo_

_Esse sentimento mútuo_

_Tristezas e incertezas_

_Rodeavam-me sem parar_

_Pesadelo, medo_

_Toda noite, a me atormentar_

_Algo angustiante_

_Talvez ilusório_

_Muito mais que maquinações_

_São minhas tormentas de furacões._

- • -

**Aberração**

- • -

O chá fumegante a minha frente tinha um doce sabor e a sua fumaça cheirosa nublava seus sentidos por alguns instantes, desprendendo os pés do chão sem me mover. Levei aos lábios secos e finos o calor da xícara de chá e tomei pequenos goles daquela doce bebida.

Coloquei novamente a xícara de porcelana no pires a minha frente sutilmente e observei meu reflexo no que restou daquele líquido. De traços finos e exóticos, corpo invejável e família memorável. Não tinha do que reclamar. _Doce engano._

Poderia ter uma família, mais ela não era unida. Poderia ter a beleza, mais não tem quem quero. Poderia ter tudo no mundo, mais não tenho nada ao alcance de minhas mãos.

Pele alva, cabelos em um tom arroxeado e lisinho, cheiro de lavanda.

Tinha o tudo e o nada.

O que mais me entristecia era se olhar no espelho e encaras meus olhos. Desbotados. Descoloridos. Sem vida. _Olhos de um cadáver._

Não era da cor de chocolate como os da Tenten.

Não era da cor azul-anil como os da Ino.

Não eram da cor de esmeraldas como os de Sakura.

Eram brancos... Como o nada.

Todos tinham uma cor. Seja feia ou igual, todos tinham. _Menos eu._

Eu era branca. Sutil e que passava despercebida. Não era chamativa como a cor laranja de Naruto ou misteriosa como o vermelho dos olhos de Sasuke. Eu não existia. Li uma vez no dicionário algo no qual me identifiquei muito. Dizia que o branco era só uma ausência de cor.

**Só **uma ausência... Mais de vida também.

Ninguém era como eu, nem parecida. A idéia era assustadora. Ser tão diferente e não poder se encaixar. No paraíso das cores, eu era privada de tamanho privilegio.

Eu era uma estranha no paraíso. A folha sobressalente. Um ponto branco em um fundo preto.

Eu era apagada.

Eu era a **aberração **de cores**.** Isso diminuía seus **batimentos**.

- • -

_Yo minna-san! o/_

_Aqui estou eu com mais um de meus projetos absurdos :D Mais esse eu termino, juro! ò.o/_

_Será uma coleção de one-shots centrados nos sentimentos da nossa querida herdeira Hyuuga (Não me diga) ela serão organizadas de A a Z. Não sei se terá capítulos maiores que esse, mais eu tentarei, colocarei todo meu fogo da juventude! /o/_

_Não terá casal nenhum, e único e exclusivamente centrado na Hina-chan :3_

_Quero reviews! #Marketing e a alma do negócio#_

_Capítulo não betado por pura preguiça! Gomen pelos erros x.x'_

_Amo vocês! ;D_


	2. Batimentos

- • -

**Batimentos.**

**- • -**

Depois daquele magnífico chá, me senti mais cansada desses dias degradantes de minha vida. Tomei um longo banho e coloquei meu pijama mais confortável. Fui à cama com passos lentos de passadas curtas, apreciando a brisa noturna que passava pelos corredores sombrios da imponente mansão Hyuuga. Já em baixo dos edredons quentinhos, confortada por um travesseiro fofo, não senti a mesma vontade de dormir como antes. Com meus olhos abertos e desfocados, comecei a pensar naquilo que se passava a minha volta.

Queria não poder amar. Poder ter uma pedra no lugar do coração, no qual me impediria de chorar e sangrar por ser só mais uma carcaça no mundo. Tão inútil que não serve para nada, no qual deveria ser descartada. Então, por que ainda respiro? Por que deixo meu coração bater?

No mundo shinobi, não se tem espaço para o amor, nem para esperança ou misericórdia. Isso me enoja só de pensar quantas vidas foram tiradas, quantas mãos foram marcadas de sangue de almas corrompidas pela guerra. Quantas pessoas tiveram sua luz apagada por uma kunai ou shuriken envenenada. Nessa filosofia eu penso: Alguém os esperava em casa?

Alguns sim, outros não. Nem todos tinham um lar ou alguém que lhe de uma vontade de viver. Mais muitos viviam pelo seu existir. Por um dia poder gritar ao mundo que ele não seria o próximo a morrer. Sonhos foram destruídos por esse mundo insano banhado por um mar de sangue e desespero cujo céu e negro chamado de _pesadelo_ e o caminho e tortuoso chamado de_ medo_.

Um mundo **crônico**, doente e louco. O mundo shinobi. Toda a vez que penso que tantas pessoas acreditam nele me da vontade de gritar. Mais eu sei que logo seria calada por não ter ninguém para me escutar. Grossas lágrimas que rolam de meus olhos brancos são pequenas lágrimas de pessoas que não puderam derramá-las. Queria poder mudar o mundo. Mais eu não posso. Ninguém acreditaria em mim mesmo...

A sombra que cobre os dias, trazendo o véu negro e cobrindo o mundo me chama para dormir. Fecho meus olhos com a esperança de que os gritos de dor e as memórias de nossa história não me perturbem o sono. Viverei, lutarei como eles, e morrerei no final. Rezo para que um dia eu possa abrir meus olhos para nunca mais sangrar.

O único barulho que me acalenta, são as leves batidas de meu órgão, símbolo de minha vida. Aprecio o seu calor e sinto seu som metódico que bate em meu peito.

_Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum..._

- • -

_Yo minna-san! /o/_

_Juro que não esperava tantas reviews! Sinto-me realizada 8D Espero não ter desapontados vocês com essa one-shot x.x"_

_Novamente, capítulo não betado ..' Atualizado rápido em? Não quero perder nenhum pingo da minha imaginação, na qual resolveu dar as caras XD_

_Anyway, respondendo as reviews! :D_

**_Sabaku no Ino-sama: _**_YOSHI! A primeiríssima ;D Menina, você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei feliz com esses elogios. Isso levanta o animo de qualquer pessoa sabia? :D Amo demais suas reviews, sempre me trazem uma luz no meu dia! /o/Nossa... Fiquei sem palavras agora. Um dia ainda choro lendo sua reviews, sério. ;o;' Obrigado flor de minha vidaaa! °O°_

**_Anaa Malfoy Z.: _**_Suicídio... Você me deu idéias agora. UAHSUAHSUAHSUAH¹²³ o.o Anyway... Sabe como é né? Sem o Marketing, muitas de minhas fic's iriam pro brejo ..' Continuei ;D Kissus amoré! /o/_

**_BelaRaven: _**_Hina-chan rulaaa! \o\ Capítulo postado, senhorita! Ò.o7 Espero que goste desse n.n_

**_Huki: "_**_Sama"? To me sentindo agora :B (Me sentindo bem velha isso sim! .-.) Pode me chamar de Anala-'chan' mesmo, sinto melhor assim. Sama e como se eu fosse importante ú.ù'' Well...Só de você ter lido e gostado já está de bom tamanho pra mim XD Lançarei um pouco de minha mágica e te farei escrever mais reviews XD/ Obrigada pelos elogios! Kissus! :B_

**_Isa belle b.a.y.h: _**_Infelizmente, essa não vai ser uma SasuHina, gomenasai. X.x Mais eu fiz uma SasuHina, se depois você puder dar uma olhada :D #Marketing fora de hora# Beta são aquelas almas caridosas que fazem o favor a humanidade fanficteira e emprestam seus conhecimentos da língua portuguesa a autores de fic's, basicamente corrigem nossos erros catastróficos ..'' Não irei te bater se deixar reviews #Marketing fora de hora 2# °-°b_

**_.bru-chan xP: _**_As vezes também tenho pena dos pobres personagens que eu escrevo... Mais depois de uma Coca-Cola gelada eu esqueço :D Está aqui a continuação, espero que goste! /o/ Kissus moça! ;D_

_Ufá!Terminei de responder todas /o/ Espero que gostem desse capítulo 8B_

_Amo vocês! ;D_


	3. Crônico

- • -

**Crônico**

- • -

Os primeiros raios de sol despontam no horizonte calmamente, iluminando o mundo das trevas noturnas com seu magnífico show de luzes. Sempre acordo antes de o sol raiar para poder ver esse espetáculo diário. Aos poucos os cidadãos do mundo levantaram de suas camas para mais um dia de suas vidas, por que não o último? Não se sabe o dia de amanhã. Não sei nem se estarei viva para ver o nascer do sol novamente. Peguei a mania de acordar antes do sol para poder apreciar seu calor sutil nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Muitos dizem que o nascer e o por do sol são efêmeros. Não concordo com que eles dizem para mim eles são e sempre serão **crônicos**. Por quê? Por que por mais que você chore, por mais que o mundo desabe ao seu redor e por mais que seu dia perca a luz, eles sempre iram aparecer novamente. _Não importa quantos pedaços seu coração foi quebrado, o mundo não para, para que você o conserte. _Shakespeare disse isso há muitos anos no passado e essas palavras ainda refletem no presente e no futuro. O barulho em minha porta me desperta de meus devaneios me fazendo virar para observar um de meus parentes me chamar, do clã secundário. Sempre odiei essa regra mesquinha de divisão de família, horas: fomos criados de um mesmo progenitor. Por que então essa confusão?

- Hyuuga-sama, o café está servido. - Hyuuga-sama... Deve ser estranho chamar alguém pelo mesmo sobrenome e não ser da mesma "classe" da família.

- Já vou... - Minha voz estava arrastada de sono. A jovem se retirou do quarto e me deixou novamente nesse silêncio eloqüente.

Olho novamente para o horizonte e vejo que o sol já está mais alto no céu, seu espetáculo já se foi. Suspiro pesadamente e vou me arrumar para mais um dia cansativo. _Ele vai passar_, e sempre o que digo a mim mesma toda a vez que deixo meu quarto para enfrentar mais um dia **deplorável** de minha vida. Não se volto.

O mundo está cheio de probabilidades de mortes a cada minuto. Isso e ainda mais perigoso quando se fala no mundo shinobi que vivo, onde não sei se amanhã abrirei meus olhos novamente.

Quem sabe eu estarei viva? Quem sabe morrerei?

Alguém pode me responder por quem eu terei vontade de encarar o mundo?

E nessas crônicas de vida e morte.

_Por que não contar com a sorte?_

- • -

_Yo minna! \o\_

_Que coisa bonita em? Tudo postado no dia certinho, sem falta. Mesmo não tendo um dia certo para os capítulos serem postados :D_

_Mais sem mais delongas! Vamos às reviews! ò.o/_

_ **Juju-Chan n.n: **Continuei! ;D Espero que goste desse! /o/_

**_Sabaku no Ino-sama: _**_Pode acreditar ;D Está disputando a primeira reviews? Uma dica: Gosto de postar altas horas da noite XD Reviews fazem bem a saúde, tanto daqueles que escrevem como daqueles que recebem XD/Você também deveria escrever mais histórias mocinha ò.o Eu li suas histórias (E até hoje me pergunto por que de ainda não ter mandado reviews.) eu sempre me apaixonei com as coisas que você escreve! Autora boa? USAHSUAHSUHA¹²³ Você é uma comédia 8D 'Sama'? Prefiro o Anala-'chan' e mais boçal :B Kissus my lover! ;D_

**_Persephone Spenser: _**_Gostou da idéia? O.o Isso e divino! °O° um drama dramático, que emo.ção n.n/ As one-shots tem uma ligação para não ficarem err... Aleatórias (Não achei palavra melhor.). Pretendo fazer um final bem, mais bem dramático. Fico feliz que tenha gostado! 8D Obrigada pelos favoritos, pela reviews e por ter perdido seu tempo vendo as boçalidades que eu escrevo. Kissus xuxu! :B_

**_Anaa Malfoy Z.: _**_As palavras o vento levou, o que importa e as lembranças que ficaram :D #Momento inspiração profunda# Hina-chan e só um exemplo de milhões de pessoas no mundo que não deixam transparecer o que realmente sente, e fazendo assim, ela prender seus sentimentos para si mesma. Vai por mim, isso é angustiante.HOHOHOHO¹²³ Essa fic vai ter um final bem... Colossal! °O° As tragédias AINDA estão por vir. Kissus :D_

_Recebi menos reviews que no último capítulo T-T Mais eu não vou desanimar! Ò.o/_

_Quero reviews meu povão! #Marketing 8D#_

_Amo vocês! ;D_


	4. Deplorável

- • -

**Deplorável**

- • -

Depois de trocar minha roupa, desci ao encontro de meu pai. O dia amanheceu frio, obrigando-me a colocar uma blusa a mais em mim para espantar o frio que me consumia e gelava os ossos. Depois de descer as escadas da mansão, rumei até a mesa social. Meu oto-sama abusa do luxo a sua volta. Isso é deveras irritante a meu ver. Sentei ao seu lado direito, umas três cadeiras longe dele, por hierarquia eu não podia sentar perto, pois além dele ser o líder do clã, sou uma menina e só homens ficam nas pontas da mesa. O silêncio foi sepulcral entre nós, só sendo quebrado pelos barulhos dos talheres ou pelos conselheiros que passavam uma vez ou outra por entre a sala para trocar algumas palavras com oto-sama. Esse silêncio está aguçando meus sentidos de uma maneira horrenda. Parecem agulhas que passam por entre meus ouvidos. Olho de vez em quando de soslaio para ele.

Sua face pálida e desprovida de sentimentos fazia de seus movimentos metódicos. **Deplorável.** Eu sinto pena de meu pai. Ai vocês perguntam, por quê?

Eu respondo: Sinto pena dele, pois ele é incapaz de amar. Nunca tive uma palavra de carinho vinda dele. Ele é tão mórbido que só sua presença e fria e acaba com a felicidade de todos a sua volta, como se ele fosse capaz de sua tudo de bom que a em você e guarda-se em um lugar longínquo, e que nunca mais iria voltar. Tenho pena, pois ele não sabe o que perde. O amor tem seus altos e baixos, qual sentimento não tem?

Mais eu o entendo. Amar tem seu lado bonito no qual faz a todos se sentirem em uma epifanía. Mais seu lado ruim leva a amargura até o doce mais doce e tira a cor da mais bela flor.

Vejo-o assim, tão sem emoção que me da angustia. Como se ele estivesse morrendo a cada dia e eu não pudesse fazer nada para salva-lo. Mesmo ele não tendo me dado valor, carinho ou amor. Eu tenho esse sentimento por nos dois. Queria poder começar tudo de novo. Reconstruir nossa relação com carinho. Mais parece que você não pode me ver.

Olho para o outro lado da mesa, e vejo minha irmã Hanabi. Ela sempre me olhou de um jeito estranho, como se nunca tivesse me visto. Nunca tive uma conversa com ela. Seus corações estão tão cegos com seus próprios medos que não podem me ver. Eu queria poder gritar. Mostrar a eles que sou capaz e que posso fazer mais. Mais minha família é mais estranha para mim.

Um dia irei gritar para eles, mesmo que elas não me ouçam. Vou gritar. Mesmo que me ignorem, os **Ecos **da noite não me deixaram perder minha identidade.

- • -

_Hello peoples! 8D/_

_Demorei? n.n #Povo atirando pedras na autora# _

_Vamos às reviews x.x/_

**_Persephone Spenser: _**_Quem liga para meus dramas? Se você soubesse como eu deliro com suas fics! \o/O final dramático ainda vai demorar, por enquanto, terá os dramas diários da Hina-chan ;D Kissus xuxu! ;B_

**_Sabaku no Ino-sama: _**_O que importa é a reviews e se você gostou ou não, pode deixar. o.o/ Isso mesmo! Ò.ó Pode tratar de mexer esses dedinhos mocinha, se não vou puxar seu pé a noite! \o\ COMO OUZAS PENSAR EM DESISTIR DE ESCREVER? ò.ó #Fuzil na mão# Não pense, não diga e nem repita isso! Ouviu bem? ò.ó/ **P.S: **Vou te chamar de Kbça de Kakau :B_

**_Anaa Malfoy Z.: _**_o.o #Medo da Ana-chan# Não entre em depressão fofix, eu adoro suas reviews n.n Continuei! ;D Espero que goste desse capítulo também :Db_

**_Prisma159: _**_Prender os sentimentos é a pior coisa que a. u.u Quer que eu fale da Anette? Não poderia, pois tem crianças lendo isso aqui ¬¬ #Aquela que ficou de luto quando a Tarja saiu# ;-;_

_Só tudo isso por hoje pessoas do meu kokoro! ;D_

_Amo vocês! ;B_


	5. Ecos

- • -

**Ecos**

**- • -**

Depois do meu desjejum, corri para meu quarto, fechei a porta e me joguei na cama. O ar naquele lugar é intragável. Respiro mais um pouco e tomo coragem de levantar da cama e ir tomar outro banho. Esse ambiente vai sugando-me aos poucos, **Fenecendo **todo meu ser. Horrível. Tiro minha roupa rapidamente e a jogo em algum canto do banheiro totalmente branco. Vou à banheira e ligo a água no morno e vejo-a escorrer despreocupadamente da torneira. Fecho os olhos e ouso os sons que a força aquática faz.

Acalma-me aos poucos. Ouso sua melodia simples e complexa. Abro meus olhos novamente e vejo que já posso desligar a torneira. Dito e feito. Logo depois entro na banheira, tomo fôlego e submerso na água.

Sou coberta por um manto líquido e quente, livre de qualquer som impertinente. Infelizmente não podia ficar muito tempo e tive que emergir para pegar mais ar. Não faço a mínima idéia quanto tempo eu fiquei no banho, mais tive que sair, pois a água já estava começando a esfriar e meus dedos a enrugar.

Peguei a toalha que estava lá no banheiro e enrolei meu corpo nu nela. Coloquei os pés no chão e tive um pequeno arrepio pelo choque térmico, andei até a pia que tinha por lá e olhei meu reflexo. O que á de errado em mim? Senti uma leve tontura e dei alguns passos para traz. Encostei a mão na parede e deslizei por ela até sentar-me no chão. Se prestasse mais um pouco de atenção nos sons a minha volta, podia ouvir a voz de meu pai no andar inferior gritando ordens com os conselheiros do clã. Infelizmente, meu quarto fica por cima da sala de reuniões.

Eu podia ouvir o que falavam.

Grossas lágrimas desciam de meus olhos só de imaginar que eu um dia teria que ficar no lugar dele. Honestamente, nunca quis isso para mim. Não faço questão de governar isso. Ficar enfurnada em um escritório, assinando papeis desnecessários e gritar ordens com os velhos anciões. Queria poder fazer meu caminho, crescer sozinha, mais meu destino já está traçado antes mesmo de eu nascer. Eu sempre soube que ele queria um filho e não uma filha. Por isso me trata com tanta rispidez.

Abraço meus joelhos e coloco minha cabeça apoiada neles, em posição fetal. **Ecos **de meu passado doloroso e de um futuro inquietante me assombram a cada instante. Não tenho escolha. Vou ter que seguir meu caminho. Querendo ou não.

Queria não ter classe, queria ser ninguém, assim eu poderia decidir o que fazer. Ninguém sabe o que é bom para mim a não ser eu mesma.

- • -

_Yo minna-san! /o/_

_Eu não gostei desse capítulo u.u_

_Chega de embolação, que eu sei que é horrível x.x E vamos responder as reviews! :D/_

**_Prisma159: _**_Já tinha me esquecido do Nejigay o.o #Aquela que faltou sambar na foto da Anette# ù.u Tive a idéia de colocar Ecos porque estava assistindo Casseta e Planeta XDD Espero ter alcançado o que você esperava do cap. Kissus ;B_

**_Anaa Malfoy Z.: _**_Eu gosto do que você escreve o.o #Leva porrada da Ana-chan#Hehehe ó.e Obrigada por sempre comentar /o/ Kissus :D_

**_Isa belle b.a.y.h : _**_Oi moça que tinha desaparecido :D Sim, sim! Aqui está o cap. 'Ecos' :B Fico feliz que tenho gostado! \o/ Kissus ;3_

**_Sabaku no Ino-sama: _**_Kbça de Kakauuu! \o\/o/ Ragnarok vicia, sério u.u Eu era muuuito louca por esse jogo, mais já 'desviciei' e não me lembro de mais nada dele :D escola - A pior inimiga dos escritores ¬¬ #Aquela que já sonhou em dar uma de Deidara e transforma a escola em "arte"# Sorte a minha que eu consegui não ter nenhuma nota baixa :D #Aquela que morre de medo do papy tentar arrancar a sua cabeça# Eu me surpreendo em saber que ainda tem gente que tem a coragem de gostar das boçalidades que eu escrevo o.o Hiashi é um mala ¬¬ Mais eu amo ele n.ns2 Nejigay pelo menos e bonito, mais é frio como o iceberg de acabou com o Titanic u.uTo esperando meu apelido kbça de kakau :D Kissus kakauzinha! \o/_

**_Persephone Spenser: _**_#Aquela que está maquinando um apelido para você :B# Sou sua fã de carteirinha :D #Mostrando a carteirinha de fã n°1# Espero que goste desse também XD Kissus xuxuuuu! \o/_

_Acabou o.o'_

_Amo vocês ;D Todos estão no meu kokoro S2 #Aquele que fica entre os peitos inexistentes da Anala-chan#_

_ x.x_


End file.
